<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обещай мне by Deathfeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759982">Обещай мне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor'>Deathfeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Обещай мне".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gackt/You (GacktJOB)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обещай мне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ю.</p><p>Ю открыл глаза. Он был измотан после концерта и очень бурной ночи и теперь пытался заснуть. Он лежал на кровати, раскинув руки. Лунный свет падал на его тело из окна, и его кожа казалась перламутровой. Гакт сидел на той же кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и сосредоточено курил.</p><p>— Ю, — повторил Гакт, видя, что тот и не думает отзываться. — Ю…<br/>— Что? — вяло пробормотал Ю.</p><p>Гакт затянулся. Огонек от сигареты осветил уголок его губ и часть щеки. У рта, заметил Ю, синеватый след от поцелуя.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал, — сказал Гакт,<br/>— Разве я только что не выполнил все твои желания? — спросил Ю. — Включая вещи, о существовании которых я раньше даже не подозревал?</p><p>Гакт рассмеялся. Он потушил окурок и навис над Ю, опираясь на руки. От него пахло табаком, водкой, духами, потом и — самим Ю. На тонкой шее и ключицах видны были свежие следы ногтей и зубов.</p><p>— Я не об этом, — мурлыкнул он, легко коснувшись губ Ю своими.</p><p>Ю смотрел на Гакта и ждал, что он скажет дальше. Зная Гакта не первый и даже не второй год, Ю понимал, что речь идет о чем-то важном для него. Может, даже определяющим его бытие. Гакт облизал губы, и Ю невольно повторил этот детский жест. Оба улыбнулись. Гакт наклонился и поцеловал Ю в губы. Поцелуй получился довольно вялый, но вместе с тем нежный. Гакт скользнул губами по линии подбородка и уху Ю.</p><p>— Гаку… — прошептал Ю, чувствуя, как руки Гакта скользят по его телу в направлении самых сокровенных мест. — Четвертый раз за ночь я уже не смогу…</p><p>Гакт только хмыкнул и стал целовать шею и плечи Ю. Ю подумал, что сопротивляться бесполезно: Гакт умеет добиваться своего не только в работе. Он прикрыл глаза. В тишине отчетливо слышно было тяжелое от возбуждения дыхание Гакта и тихий шорох, производимый его движениями.</p><p>— Ю, — позвал вдруг Гакт.<br/>— М?</p><p>Гакт прошептал ему на ухо:<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне пообещал кое-что…<br/>— Что?</p><p>Ответа не последовало. Ю зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы и притянул Гакта к себе. Гакт жадно поцеловал его и вновь заскользил губами и языком по шее, плечам и груди. Ю осторожно и даже как будто несмело коснулся его плеч, провел руками по шее, на ощупь, как слепой, пересчитывая оставленные отметины. Зарылся пальцами во взъерошенные светлые волосы. Они были жесткими от лака и пахли сладко и терпко. Ю хотел притянуть Гакта к себе и поцеловать, но он вывернулся и переместился вниз — к нервно вздрагивающему впалому животу. Язык Гакта выводил на коже какие-то затейливые узоры.</p><p>— Ты что, что-то там пишешь? — спросил Ю.<br/>— Да. — Гакт на мгновение поднял голову и облизнулся. — Свое имя.</p><p>Ю только вздохнул и воззрился на потолок, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Интуиция и опыт подсказывали, что Гакту что-то нужно — важное, по-настоящему важное, а не просто приспичило. Свою просьбу он так и не озвучил, и Ю терпеливо ждал.</p><p>Гакту надоело заниматься чистописанием. Он провел языком извилистую линию от пупка Ю и ниже. Ю вздрогнул всем телом, когда горячие нетерпеливые губы коснулись его еще мягкого члена. Он уже чувствовал, как поднимается где-то глубоко внутри жаркая волна возбуждения. Гакт вобрал в сего его член полностью, начал осторожно посасывать… Ю шире расставил ноги, чтобы Гакту было удобнее.</p><p>— Черт бы тебя побрал, Гаку, — пробормотал Ю, довольно улыбаясь, — ты всегда своего добьешься, да? Ох…</p><p>По позвоночнику пробежал ток. Ю выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу жаркому умелому рту. Руки заскользили по простыни, комкая и чуть не разрывая ее. Ю глухо выдохнул, поерзал ногами, сбив на пол одеяло. Гакт приподнялся, взял подушку и положил ее под спину Ю. Вернувшись к основному своему занятию, Гакт провел руками по бедрам Ю, медленно, но довольно настойчиво перемещаясь к ягодицам. Ю вскинулся, закусил губу, сдавленно охнул, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Гакта скользнули в него.</p><p>— Мать твою… больно же… — пробормотал он.</p><p>Больно было не так уж и сильно. Но Ю знал, что Гакту нравится, когда он так говорит. Ю, не осознавая своих действий, царапал ногтями шею и плечи Гакта — до куда мог дотянуться. Пальцы Гакта — внутри — и горячий, влажный рот — снаружи — просто сводили его с ума. Он уже и думать забыл о том, что Гакт чего-то хотел от него, что вот только что он уверял Гакта, что не сможет четвертый раз за ночь. Он уже ничего не помнил и ни о чем не думал. Белобрысая макушка между его поднятых ног как-то отвлекала от мыслительного процесса. Что-то похожее Ю испытал во время недавней фотосессии: когда он, полностью обнаженный, склонился над Гактом, тоже, конечно, без ничего, и вдруг поймал его взгляд… Ситуация была немного другая, но все равно — похоже.</p><p>— Гаку… пожалуйста… — Ю выгнулся, дрожа от нетерпения. — Гаку…</p><p>Гакт снова склонился над ним. Ю притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Крепко обхватил руками, не давая вырваться.</p><p>— Ю, — выдохнул Гакт ему в ухо, — Ю, пообещай мне…<br/>— Что, Гаку, что?..<br/>— Пообещай мне… — Гакт замер на мгновение, напрягся всем телом, а потом сказал наконец то, что собирался: — Обещай, что мы всегда будем вместе.</p><p>Ю промолчал, еще крепче прижал его к себе. По тому, как замерло на несколько мгновений его дыхание, Гакт понял: это «да, обещаю». Он снова приник к губам Ю. Потом выпрямился и — к полному блаженству Ю — сам опустился на его член. Ю застонал, почувствовав, как входит в эту тугую тесноту… Гакт так редко позволял ему… Ю сжал его бедра, надавливая, проникая еще глубже. Гакт поморщился, но сопротивляться не собирался. Он наклонился к Ю, осторожно и медленно двигая бедрами.</p><p>— Ю…<br/>— М?..<br/>— Я никому больше этого не позволяю…<br/>— Да… Я знаю, Гаку…</p><p>Эта откровенность немного задела Ю: это значило, что был кто-то еще. Но это «никому больше» снимало обиду и ревность.</p><p>— Я тоже этого больше никому не позволяю, — прошептал Ю, осторожно переворачивая Гакта на спину.</p><p>Гакт улыбнулся и крепко обнял Ю руками и ногами. Ю осторожно задвигался, Гакт прошипел что-то и поморщился.</p><p>— Тебе не больно? — спросил Ю, замерев на мгновение.<br/>— Нет, мне хорошо.</p><p>Ю закрыл глаза. Ему тоже было хорошо. Невероятно хорошо. Гакт был такой тесный, жаркий, что перехватывало дыхание. Ю заскользил руками по бокам и бедрам Гакта, нещадно оставляя следы ногтей. Гакт выгнулся под ним, застонал низко и томно. От каждого движения Ю по всему телу разливалась жаркая волна. Гакт посмотрел в лицо Ю.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он одними губами, прекрасно зная, что Ю услышит.<br/>— Я знаю, Гаку. Я тебя тоже… — таким же шепотом ответил Ю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>